The Little Mermaid Hitman Reborn Style
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: Gokudera the merman has crush on Tsuna the human! Will visiting Mukuro the Sea Witch/ whatever you'd call the maid version be able to assist him?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT**profit from this ^^

This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^

**This is not a masterpiece, and was made to get a humerous idea out of my head. If people like it enough, I may try to see what I can do to fix it, and then continue the story :D**  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

* * *

><p>Down in the deep blue sea Gokudera invites his best buddy Yamamoto to his treasured underwater cove.<p>

"Hey this way you idiot, I have something to show you before Dino shows up and tattles... He knows how angry Reborn would get for me having this collection" Gokudera snaps.  
>Gokudera always went around bragging about his collection of unknown stuff, and Yamamoto started getting curious, till he finally bugged him to the point of letting him check it out.<p>

"Okay, okay I get it Gokudera, just Lemme' see" Yamamoto chuckles.  
>Gokudera's face becomes fully red, that its embarrassingly noticeable.<p>

He moves the rock they both enter, and Yamamoto starts laughing his tail off.

"OMG Gokudera, ahahaha wow you're really obsessed with this human guy Tsuna arn't you?" Yamamoto can't control his laughed, this irritating Gokudera

*WHAM!~* Gokudera smacks Yamamoto into a wall.

"You're just to immature to notice the beauty in him I mean..." Gokudera then starts drifting off into a song...

"Look at the Tenth, I love him so I want to be by his side day and night!  
>Wouldn't you think I should be, the guy to be his right hand man<p>

Look at the Tenth, oh god so cute Why does the Tenth have to be so damn hot!  
>Why do I have to be, oh so so far from him T_T... (song skip)<p>

Its near Him I can't handle No big deal, You can see, I want hiiiiiiiimmmmm...(song Skip)

Wish I could be...  
>I could become...<br>One with the Tenthhhhhhhhhhhh~ "

Yamamoto now nearly dying of laughing as he his Gokudera's stupid song about loving some guy he's only examined from a ship.  
>"AHAHAHAHA Good one Gokudera, AHAHAHAHA You know Reborn says you can't, don't get to hopeful, AHAHHA!"<p>

Gokudera smashes Yamamoto into a wall again, but this doesn't keep Yamamoto from laughing.

~ Gokudera then drifts off in his own mind about the day that ship wrecked, Gokudera was in the middle of swimming with Yamamoto and Dino when they saw it the ship! And then while examining the ship, he saw him...the 10th, Gokudera will never forget the day he first saw him, how he looked all cute and timid around the others, yet strong, as people on ship were giving him the greatest respect out of everyone.

Then the ship went on fire... oh man what a dreadfull sight, the 10th that he came to love was about to die... But then the 10th was heading his direction so his whole opion changed to "Score!~"  
>But common, this guy looked so much more handsome right in front of your face, he was the type who could turn any straight man gay.<p>

Then after the storm cleared up and day broke, GOkudera took Tsuna to the beach, touching his soft glowy skin, man did it feel so great to touch. Tsuna caught a glimsp of him, and Gokudera Scurried away as fast as he could.  
>..."One with the Tenthhhhhhhhhh"...<br>~

Back to reality Gokudera and Yamamoto Scadaddle out of there.

Behind a picture of the Tenth, sits Dino staring at them both exiting...  
>"Wait till I tell Reborn about this."<p>

The next day Gokudera brought Yamamoto back to his place again, he really questions this move, as Yamamoto still can't stop laughing at him for it.

"So Gokudera, can you tell me whats so facinating about this guy, espcially the fact he's a guy like yourself...well minus your tail"

"You'd have to see him up close in person to get it idiot!"

Then from behind the shadows walks Gokudera's Father...Reborn...  
>"Didn't I tell you That Humans are evil!"<p>

Reborn then starts Shooting at all of Gokudera's collection of Tsuna.  
>"Now let me never see something like this again"<p>

Gokudera becomes devastated.

"Cheer up Gokudera...I'm sure there will be other pictures of this guy and objects that remind you of him" Yamamoto tries to cheer Gokudera up

"No."  
>"No?"<br>"No...There is one way, the Sea Witch Mukuro..."  
>"Gokudera! No not him! he's pure evil"<br>"But its the only way! Reborn would never let me have him, but the Sea Witch might just find a way for me to be with him! Its worth a try, its gotta be, I just can't live without the Tenth!"

Yamamoto then follows Gokudera, and Dino Tags along.

"Look its tale I just bet you told him about my collection didn't you Dino!" (Gokudera)

"about that I'm sorry Gokudera, but you know I can't keep things from Reborn, he promised me he'd give me Leon" (Dino)

"Leon Leon Leon! Common' already all you care about is Leon" (Gokudera)

"Well, Gokudera you are obssessed with having this 'Tenth' Person yourself" (Yamamoto)

Gokudera glares at Yamamoto, and refuses to say anything to either of them till they get to the Sea Witches Castle.

Eww... there's creepy little talking sea Diareahea things on the ground.

Then they reach it, a big black pot with irie purple flames fuming from it. And above the pot stares a person.

"why hello there, I've been expecting you kufufufu, what is it that you could possibly want from me?" (mukuro)

"Well..." (Gokudera)

"Lemme see...I alreayd know kufufufu, I see you want to be with a certain someone, am I wrong?" (mukuro)

"Y-yes"

"Well... If you want I can turn you human..."

"You can do that!"

"Why yes... of coarse, its what I do, I help people get what they want, of coarse... I help poor unfortunate merfolk like yourself..."  
>_<p>

ypretty much took the ursala lyrics not wanting to write new ones z

Mukuro Starts to sing...  
>I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, And made a switch,<br>True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed...(song skip)

Poor Unfortunate Souls,  
>In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the guy And do I help them? Yes indeed!...(song skip)<p>

I know a spell that will turn you into a human for three days. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ole' Juudaimei to kiss you.  
>If you do, you'll stay human forever.<p>

*Gokudera blushes... and wonders how to get a guy to kiss him... that'd be way easier if he were a girl... or if The Tenth were a girl... yeah it'd be betetr if The Tenth was a girl...darn."  
>"And if I don't..." Gokudera questions<p>

"Oh, nothing durastic...Just that your soul is mine forever and your doomed to spen eternity in my hell.  
>Of course, there is the question of my fee.<p>

"But I don't have anything..." Gokudera complains

"I'm not aksing for much, only...your voice..." (mukuro)

"My voice? If I give away my voice... its be so much harder to get a guy to kiss me..." (Gokudera)

"You'll have your looks!  
>And don't underestimate The importance of Body language! Kufufufu..." (Mukuro)<p>

Gokudera falls into a deep blush...what exactly does he mean by body language!

"Without a voice you can be more mysterious in your ways, and no one else around you will even get it" (mukuro)

"Come on you poor unfortunate soul!  
>Go ahead! Make your choice!<br>I'm a very busy man And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice...(Mukuro; song skip)

Go ahead and sign the scroll Ken, Chikusa!  
>Now i've got him boys The boss is on a roll!<br>You poor, unfotunate soul!...(Mukuro; song skip)

Now sing! sing your voice over to me! (Mukuro still XD)

"Ahhh..." Gokudera Sings

And then he becomes human!~ "Now swim swim for your life before you drown!"

* * *

><p>Zee end! :D<br>「For now?」


End file.
